Berbamine (BBM), also known as 6,6′,7-trimethoxy-2,2′-dimethylberbaman-12-ol, is a bi-benzyl isoquinoline alkaloid extracted from Chinese herbal plants of berberis. Due to its biological activities, many researchers are attracted to conduct extensive investigations on berbamine itself and its analogues.
